His Loving Embrace
by Springflowerangel
Summary: A girl lost her dad, so she moves to New York City to live with her last relative she found out about. There she meets April and the Turtle brothers and their father, but she runs into the so called gang calling themselves the 'Foot Clan' Well she survive New York City, or well she have the same fate as her mother and father? RafOC, AprCas. (Movie version 2014) Takes place after.
1. Prologue

Me: Howdy! Here's my first try of doing a TMNT movie story~ At first I didn't know if I should put this story up but I wanted to see how many people well like this story if not, oh well~ I enjoy doing it. I do not own anything! I just own my OC's; like Samantha, her dad, her mom and her Granny. Enjoy~

...

 **His Loving Embrace**

Chapter Prologue: Tragic Death

...

Have you ever regretted something you wish you could take back, for example; yelling at your father telling him you hate his guts and wish he wasn't your father, then you come back after calming down to apologize to him but when you step in your house all you found was blood.

"Papa!" I screamed ran to his side pulled out my iphone started calling 911

 _"Hello, state your emergency."_ this voice was stone cold like no emotion what so ever!

"Y-yes, I need help! My d-dad is badly hurt! My address is-"

That was the day my life went down hill. My dad died that day on the way to the Hospital. I was lost, I was only 17 years old no mother, father or relatives no one not until I was looking up on my laptop I found out I did have a relative but she was far from Seattle but I didn't let that stop me. I bought myself a one way ticket to New York City, you got it folks New York City here I come!

...

Me: Poor Samantha, first she lost her mother and now her dad. Well she find her last relative? You just have to keep reading friends~ Ciao~


	2. Chapter 1

Me: Howdy! here's the first chapter of my TMNT movie story~ I do not own anything! I just own my OC's; Like Samantha, her Granny, and her dad and mom! If you want to see what Samantha looks like I'll draw her, I was lazy and used a doll maker thing. The wonderful person who beta'd this story is my sis "RaisingHeartExelion" You must read her stories! Specially her Transformer's stories and the TMNT story but it's the cartoon version. Enjoy~

...

 **His Loving Embrace**

Chapter One: Meeting Granny and Job Hunting

...

 **Samantha's POV**

I sighed, seeing my own breathe since it was cold out in New York City. Sadly, I didn't mind the cold; I just couldn't handle too much of it. The bus finally stopped at my stop so I grabbed my only suitcase thanking the bus guy. I took my first step in New York City. I shuddered when I walked past some shady men who smirked at me. It creeped me out so I started to speed walk until I saw the place. I took out my iPhone from my skinny jeans and unlocked the screen to see the address. It was right oddly; this relative of mine lived in a shady apartment.

"Okay, Sam, you can do it! Just go to the apartment she lives in and tell her straight out... Yeah, like I'm some idiot; she won't let me live with her! She probably doesn't know we are related!"

I groaned, using my free hand to rub my face. With a sigh, I walked inside the apartment building until I stopped at the door with the number 108 on. I took a shaky breathe and lifted my freezing fingers and knocked on the wooden door with my knuckles. I felt very restless and nervous, waiting but nothing. My shoulders slumped down, feeling defeated. I banged my forehead against the door, ignoring the pain. I felt the tears roll down my face.

I picked up my suitcase and walked sniffing. I used up the last of my savings to be with a relative, but she had probably moved or died too. I was at the elevator, wiping my tears hiccuping.

"Hey, you okay?"

I jumped out of my skin holding my chest as I inhaled sharply, seeing a beautiful lady with long dark hair, perfect hourglass body; she was the person I would idolize when I was little.

"Oh, sorry to startle you."

I shook my head, smiling as I wiped the rest of the tears on my sleeves.

"No, it's okay."

It was silent while waiting for the elevator.

"So, do you know Ms. Brown?" I looked at her confusedly. "I saw you knocking at her door; it just seemed like you were upset."

I nodded. "...Yeah, I found out she's a relative on my mother's side." I said while putting my ice cold fingers in my jean pockets.

"If you want, you can come in my apartment?," I raised my eyebrow at her; is she some weirdo that looked like a model? "Oh! Sorry, I just want to keep you company until Ms. Brown comes home from her sewing class with her friends."

I made my mouth form an 'o'. I smiled sheepishly, "That would be lovely. I only brought me enough outfits for a week or more and bathroom stuff."

She chuckled, "No problem there. Come on now, my place is 107."

"So you're next door to my relative? Wow."

I followed the lady to her door. She unlocked it, letting me in first. I set my suitcase on the floor rolling it in behind me, seeing her place was nice and neat. I stopped and saw a mirror, seeing my short light brown hair which I pushed some of it behind my ears and fixed my thin glasses. I stared into my green orbs until I was snapped out of my thoughts by the lady handing me…a blanket?

"Oh, um no thanks. I'm not that cold, but thank you." I thanked her, giving her a kind smile.

"Okay, do you want any hot cocoa? Or maybe some green tea?"

"Sure, a hot cocoa sounds good. Thank you again, ma'am." I thanked her again while leaving my suitcase at the door. I sat down on the couch; it sure was soft.

"No problem, oh and by the way, my name is April O'Neil." she walked over me, sitting in a one seated chair across from me.

"Nice to meet you, April. My name is Samantha Clark."

I enjoyed talking to April; she told me she was a reporter for channel 6, eyewitness news. I was surprised that was my dad's favorite thing to watch every morning and night! When I told her that she started feeling bashful, but was happy she had a fan of the channel 6. When I finished drinking my hot cocoa April told me Ms. Brown should be coming home soon. I was nervous to meet her. April was kind enough to comfort me, telling me she was a sweet old lady even though she could get harsh at times.

There were footsteps going past April's door, then keys hitting each other.

"That must be her. Don't worry, Sammy! She'll love you, so stop worrying and come on!" I chuckled and grabbed my suitcase handle pulling it behind me. I followed April outside her door, calling out to her by her last name.

"Oh, hello dear. What can I do for you?"

"Well, this girl was looking for you... Go on, she won't bite." April joked making me laugh slightly.

I stepped forward, letting go of my suitcase handle shyly.

"H-Hi, my name is Samantha Clark. I found out you were the only relative I have left, and I was wondering if I can live with you or something." I was getting scared the way she looked at me. "I-I can do chores, and I can get a job I'm old enough to just work then get online schooling."

I dreaded the waiting. It was the worst! I wanted to turn around and run, but I stayed strong because April had my back, I hoped.

"I see. What was your last name again, sweetie?"

"...C-Clark, ma'am." I stuttered, getting more worried. She probably didn't want me! Maybe she hated the other family members or something?!

"Clark huh? You must be Sylvia's daughter, correct?" I nodded, crossing my fingers mentally. "...I don't see why not? As long as you find a job, and rent a room here I'll be glad to help you. But you must always keep your schooling up to date; no fooling around, and no parties."

"R-really?" she nodded. "Yes!" I jumped up and down like a little kid, hearing my great grandma laugh along with April.

April went back into her place telling me I could come over whenever she wasn't not working. I walked into my temporary place until.

"Dear, I hope you don't mind if I ask; do you cook?"

I nodded my head, setting my suitcase to the side against the wall. "Yeah, father could never cook if his life depended on it." I said joking. My great grandma smiled.

"Good, you may sleep on the couch for tonight. Tomorrow I'll talk to the manager while you'll look for a job. How does that sound, dear?"

"Sounds good to me, ma'am!"

"Oh, pish posh! Call me Granny. Now, go get clean up I'll order some pizza for us."

I nodded and grabbed my bag to take out my tooth brush, toothpaste, and floss. Then I walked in Granny's bathroom, brushing my teeth and after that I flossed my teeth hearing knocking at the door knowing it must be the pizza. I was sitting at the table with Granny saying prayer before we ate our slices of pizza. I said goodnight to Granny after dinner, walking to my room redoing my teeth and face before crawling into the bed I'll be using for the week.

Next Day

I sighed, walking out from another store. I had been rejected from four stores already! Just because I was young, bullshit! I was seventeen, damn it! I was 5'4, so I was short for my age.

' _Damn sexist._ ' I thought to myself, combing my fingers through my short hair while being frustrated by everything! Then I remembered my promise to Granny; I couldn't give up! There had to be a job for me out here; I just had to look harder.

I nodded to myself. I walked on the sidewalk while I realized the time I looked at my watch on my wrist to see it was three thirteen. Damn all, that walking and getting rejected went by fast. That was when I saw it! It was like heaven sent! A 'Help wanted' sign on a window of a pizza place. I jogged over to the pizza place walking inside, hoping this place would not reject me.

...

I was almost skipping when I got off the elevator. I couldn't wait to inform Granny of my success in job hunting.

"April!" I saw April step out of her apartment room. She saw me waving at her while walking up to her.

"Oh, hi, Sammy. Did you have any luck finding a job?"

"Hehe, yep. I'm starting tomorrow morning. I can't wait until I inform Granny. Is she home or she's still talking to the manager of this building?"

"She should be home. I did hear someone walk by an hour ago, but I don't know if it was her or not."

"Oki-doki. Going to work or something?" I looked at her outfit; just a simple tank top and skinny jeans with her bag.

"Oh, I'm meeting up with some friends. We have pizza parties all the time. Thanks to them I have to exercise the pizza away."

We both laughed at that, "Yeah, but you can't help but love pizza. Is it okay if I come along after I tell Granny the great news?"

She had a 'oh crap' look plastered on her face, smiling nervously and scratching behind her head.

"I would love it if you come, but I would have to...introduce you to the guys first."

I raised my eyebrow at the word 'guys' "'Guys'? So you have guys as friend's? Wow, how many?"

"Oh, um...four. They're really good friends of mine, so maybe next time? I hate to bring you without telling them beforehand."

"Oh, I understand, no worries." I waved my hand smiling.

"I'm glad, they're just...not very good with other people. They get...uhh…upset, especially their father. He's very protective of his sons." she told me.

I could tell she wasn't lying to me so I nodded telling her I understood. So I walked to mine and Granny's home seeing her reading a book in her favorite rocking chair. When I closed the door behind me she looked up from her book smiling at me.

"Welcome home, dear. How did your job hunting go?"

A wide smile hit my lips again while hugging her. "I got a job, Granny. I start tomorrow morning."

"Oh my, that's wonderful news, Samantha. I talked to the manager as I told you yesterday, and she agreed with me so here you go, deary." She put something small and cold in my hand.

I gasped softly, opening my hand to see a key with the number of my room '109' was. I looked at her confusedly.

"I paid for the first rent this month, so you need not worry until next month."

When Granny told me that, I was dumbfounded. She chuckled and pushed my chin up closing my open mouth.

"B-but Granny! I could have paid my rent; I didn't want to bother you." I was clearly upset, I knew she only wanted to help me get on my feet, but I hated to be a burden.

"Oh nonsense! You're my granddaughter; I want to make sure you have everything you need to survive in this town. Just promise me you take a cab every morning and when you come home, okay? There's been lots of trouble brewing on this street from some gang members calling themselves the 'Foot Clan'. Ridiculous name."

' _The Foot Clan? That does sound ridiculous!_ ' I thought. I nodded with a smile, "Of course, Granny. I do not want to run into them."

"Good, now go get ready, I'm taking you out for dinner for finding that job."

I nodded. I walked to the bathroom cleaning up. I hoped this job would help me pay the rent and I won't run into that stupid gang called the 'Foot Clan'. It still sounded ridiculous.

...

Me: Sammy finally found a job, well she meet April's guy friend's? You just have to keep on reading my friends, Ciao~


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Howdy folks! Spring here with the second chapter of "His Loving Embrace"~ I hope you all enjoy this chapter~ I hope I did Leo's character good enough ^^ I do not own anything! I just own my OC's Samantha, and her Granny. Enjoy!

...

 **His Loving Embrace**

Chapter Two: Pizza Delivery Express of Horror

...

 **April's POV**

"Guy's please be more quieter!" I whispered but loud enough for them to hear, my roommate was sleeping for petes sakes!

"Sorry April, Mickey decided to have coffee this evening." Leo told me while shaking his head being ashamed of his youngest brothers behavior.

I chuckled softly, put my hand on his arm, smiling "It's okay Leo," my guy friends, Leo was the oldest and the leader of their ninja of the night thing "But there is something I want to ask you and see if it's okay with Splinter."

"Hmm? What is it April? Does it have to do with that one girl you saw crying two day's ago?"

I nodded, keeping my eyes on Micky, which Raf was giving him a noogie while Donnie was looking at my laptop, trying to have a protective line so no one can hack into my laptop and find out where I am if I take it with me to their lair.

"Yeah, her name is Samantha Clark. She's a good kid, she wanted to come with me when we were having a pizza party back at the lair. I told her next time and she meets you all first, but I want to make sure it was okay with Splinter." I said seeing Micky walking on his hands feet in the air making me laugh softly.

"...I don't know that's a good idea April, but I'll ask master Splinter for you. We should head out and make sure the Foot Clan isn't causing trouble again."

I nodded waving bye to the four turtles who jump out of my window, I stretch my body hearing it crackle and pop satisfied with the stretching I got into my bed falling asleep.

 **Samantha's POV**

I quickly grab my key to my door locking it making sure ii was locked then went back to running to the stairs, I called a cab after I woke up to get to the apartment at five in the morning and there it is, just in time. I jump into the back seat telling the cab driver to head to the pizza place. When he stop at my new job, I got out walk to the driver's side handing him the money Granny gave me before I went to sleep at my new apartment room.

"Keep the change!" I called out while running to the entrance, punching in.

I sighed seeing I just got here at the same time it turn five o'clock, I went right to work put on the uniform that was in the locker that had my name on it.

"Clark! I need you to start cleaning the floors before we get costumers."

"Yes sir!" I grab the mop and started to wipe the floor with the water.

After I finishing mopping the floor, the manager told me to take orders when the phone calls in seconds I got comfortable standing reading a book I brought with me, the phone rings I quickly grab it put it to my ears and mouth.

"Hello, this is Joe's Pizza. What can I help you with?" I let the phone lean on my shoulder so I can use both hands grabbing a pen and the order paper.

" _Hello dudette! I would like five pizza's with marshmallows and pepperoni, then jelly beans and sausage._ " each toppings he said each word my face grew paler and paler with a tint of green.

" _Hello? You still there dudette?_ "

I shook my head smiling nervously "I-I'm still here sir, um is that all you want on your pizza sir?"

' _Please no more! Those toppings are...out of this world, this guy must have horrible taste or something._ ' I thought trying not to puke.

" _Oh! Can you have the rest of the five pizza's with pepperoni with anchovies, oh! And don't forget the to add pickles and chocolate chips._ "

"Okay, I wrote it all down and handing your order to get it started. It'll be done in five minutes maybe more, the total comes to...$26.76." I told him while handing the order to Beth.

" _Sweet! Thanks dudette!_ "

And just like that, he hung up. I set the phone down after turning it off, still dumbfounded of that order. I still felt sick to my stomach.

"Hey, you okay Sammy?" I push back my bangs from my face but it just fell back in my face so I just left it, I look at Miranda who had long straight light brown hair with streaks of pink in her hair.

"Yeah...have you ever had a order like that?" I said pointing out to the order, she look at it laughing.

"That's our regulars, they order the same things each day all day. I was shocked and disgusted at first but when you get used to it, it doesn't bother ya as much." she said shrugging.

"Oh." I replied then went back to the phone when it rang again.

...

It's been six minutes now and the five pizza's are finally finished, I was relaxing eating my lunch when Miranda walk over giving me a 'sorry' look.

"What's up Miranda?" I ask her while setting down my fork, I got a salad.

"Sorry to say this on your first day girl, but the Manager wants you to order the pizza's from that interesting person."

I groan "Seriously?" she nodded "...Very well, I'll just need the address and such."

"No worries, here's the paper of the address. Just remember if your late they do not need to pay for it, but you need to dodge that or we loose money."

I nodded grab the piece of paper from her hand getting up. I walk outside wearing my jacket of my uniform holding the five pizza boxes looking at the address it wasn't too far so I'll just walk. It was already three minutes and I was lost and confuse, I stop near a manhole looking around when I heard a sound like someone was whistling to me but in a low tone.

"Down here dudette."

Blinking couple of times bend down near the slightly open manhole.

"A-are you um...Mickey?" I look at the paper seeing a name.

"Yep! Just hand me the pizza's dudette."

I shrug handed the guy the five pizza's seeing a hand gloves reach out grabbing the pizza boxes than reach a glove hand holding two $20 dollar bill, I was dumbfounded.

"Sorry, sir I do not have change for a $40."

"Heh it's okay dudette, since it's probably your first day keep the change for a tip."

I was very surprise and shock but I snap out of it grab the money "Thank you sir, I can probably buy some mittens." I chuckled rubbing my hands together then put them in my jacket pockets.

"No prob dudette, bye!"

I sigh seeing the manhole closed, I walk back telling the Miranda and Beth and even the Manager what happened. The Manager gave me the tip Mickey left me saying I was doing a good job. I couldn't wait to tell Granny and April, I was so excited I forgot to call for a cab so I end up having to walk home which wasn't such a good idea in the end.

"Great, I'll be freezing my butt off walking home...Uh? What was that noise?"

Me being the carious idiot I followed the sound of people talking, I slowly tip toed in a alleyway lean my back against the wall listening.

"This time we well get those creatures, we just have to have bait then their ours!" I gulp silently eyes widen in horror.

Are they talking about killing someone or something?! I focus more on their talking.

"Yes, soon the Shredder well be alive to get revenge and we can rule this pathetic city."

Fear gripped me tightly, I step back slowly trying not to make a sound. You know how in horror movies the girl or guy try's to sneak away but makes a sound no matter how hard you try to keep silent? Yeah...my heel hit a empty soda can, my heart started to go crazy I quickly found a empty trash can hop into it closing the top with the lid covering my mouth with my hands hearing them them outside of the empty trash can.

"I know I heard something..."

"Come on Steve, your just probably hearing things."

"Joe, I know I heard something! Someone must of heard us talking!"

"It was probably a rat or cat Steve, just chill out. Come on Boss man needs to be taken care of, after the last run in with those turtle freaks we can revive him at last."

When I knew they were gone, I uncovered my mouth and push the lid off set it down quietly then carefully step out of the empty trash can, I walk to the end of the alleyway peeking out from around the corner making sure they were not around or anyone. When I realize it was safe now, I power walk all the way home trying to calm my rapid heart. I didn't even use the elevator I ran up the stairs, I walk by April's door but stop when I heard talking of guys and April? I lean my ear against the door then pulled back knocking on the door.

When I knocked on the door it quickly got quiet, there was shuffling of feet walking to the door trying to catch my breathe. When April open the door, her face scrunch up in disgust she waved her hand at her face plugging her nose up.

"W-what's that smell?"

"S-sorry April, b-but may I come in?"

She frowned seeing my shaken form and scared eyes, she ushered me inside her and roommates place closing and locking the door. I started pacing comb my messy stinky hair. I almost wanted to pull my hair out how nervous and scared I was.

"Hey, hey," she grab both of my arms sending me a gently worried look at me "What's wrong?"

I took a few shaky breathes relaxing my shoulders slightly "...Have you ever walk into something, heard things you shouldn't...and you don't know what to do?" I was comb my fingers through my short messy hair again.

"Whoa, you heard someone talking about something...bad?" she ask looking at me with more worry.

I nodded "They were talking about creatures, and getting revenge and this boss guy name Shredder. Who calls theme selves Shredder?!" I ask in hysterical.

"...Wait, did you say they were talking of some boss guy name; Shredder?" I nodded fear in my orbs "Oh no...Sammy, you have to come with me right now."

April grab her jacket and grab my wrist gently and started leading me outside of her room locking it "W-where are we going?"

"Somewhere you'll be safe, and warning the guy's."

I look at the back of April's head confuse and curious at the same time, what have I gotten myself into? I just hope this wont get me killed in this long run.

...

Me: Oh boy, she must of over heard the Foot Clan's plans? Well she finally meet the mysterious guy's April's been talking about? Just have to keep reading~ Ciao!


	4. Chapter 3

**Me:** Howdy! Sorry for not updating fast enough I had family issues again, so please be patent with me when I update. I would like to thank all my reviewer's, people who followed or favorite this story it means allot to me. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC's like Samantha, her Granny or any other OC's you see, I just own Miranda xD that is my good friend she's based off of her lol.

...

 **His Loving Embrace**

Chapter Three: Meeting The Guy's

...

"Ugh, can you remind me why we are in the sewage?" I said while plugging my nose with my hand, walking behind April.

"Sorry, but the friend's I told you about lives in the sewage." She explained while walking forward.

I mentally gasp remembering the guy name Mikey who ordered the pizza's.

"Is one of their names Mikey by any chance?" I ask her even though I plugged my nose so my voice was slightly weird.

"Yeah, he's the youngest. How did you know his name?" she ask turn her head slightly still walking forward.

"I work at the pizza place he buy's pizza's, he sounded nice and I have a feeling he likes to call guys and girls dudes and dudettes." I chuckled slightly.

She chuckled "That's Mikey for you, but I must warn you...they are not really...human." She was having a hard to trying to explain to me with out frightening me.

"Hey, I'll be okay...as long as their not huge ass animals or monster's I'll be okay."

She laugh nervously making me rethink this whole thing, she stop so did I to see a whole area was like a house but very messy and...smelly.

"Stay right here do not peek until I call out you're name 'kay?"

I nodded, I step back so I press my back against the sewage wall hearing April greet her guy friend's when a old but wise voice spoke up.

"What do we owe this visit April?"

"I wish I could say I came here to visit but this isn't the time, I have horrible news Master Splinter. But first, I wish to know if it's okay if I introduce you to someone."

"...This person, is the same girl Leonardo informed me of before?"

"Yes, her name is Samantha Clark and she's right over there." I can guess she pointed where she told me to stay.

"You brought her here April?! She could be part of the Foot Clan for all we know!"

"That's enough Leonardo! April, child the bad news must be why you brought this Samantha Clark here to us?"

"Correct, I think she can tell you her self cause she came to me just a while ago scared and shaking, and Raf don't be too rude and Mikey don't over whelm her okay?"

It was silent for a bet.

"Sammy, you can come out now!"

I gulp, took a deep breathe and let it out before pushing off the wall walking out into the so call home. I was freaked out! Why you ask, there standing behind April where four huge ass turtles! And a old big rat with a cane! April walk over telling me it's okay reassuring there the good guy's.

"Hello Samantha Clark, I am Sprinter and these are my son's. Leonardo-" He gestures to the one with a blue eye mask, he didn't look too happy to see me but he nodded being nice "Raphael-" I felt small and puny compared to Raphael, he was the second son?! He's freaking tall! He's taller than his other brother's. He scoff, cross his arms "Donatello-" He waved with a toothy grin wearing a weird thing on his head wearing a purple eye mask, I wave shyly "And last my youngest son-"

"I'm Michelangelo, but you can call my Mikey! Do you play video games dudette?"

I gasp pointed at him with grin "You're that person who order five of those pizza's! I knew it was weird you were hiding in the manhole very clever, what?"

I look at them all confuse while they look at me with surprise look.

"No way! You're the awesome pizza girl I gave that tip too!"

I chuckled nodded "Yep, that was me. Oh sorry, I'm not here to...intrude but April said I have to come here cause I was in danger cause I uh...over heard something when I walk home from work." I said nervously getting their attention.

"It's alright child, come let's set and you can tell us what you heard."

I nodded thanking Splinter while he walk me to a couch, when I sat down Mikey hop over the couch plopping down next to me making me jump.

"Mikey! You're scaring her."

"Aw, come on Leo! Lighten up some, did I really scared you dudette?"

I shook my head smiling sheepishly.

"Y-you just surprised me that's all, I don't know why I haven't fainted yet," I stated, my eyes widen "I-I mean, I never seen tall and big turtles, that can talk or a big rat with a cane so I um...sorry."

"It's alright Samantha, you're still processing everything."

I nodded, I took a shaky breathe in and out telling them from the start. When I finished I look at them all nervous.

"So, the Foot Clan is going to revive the Shredder I'm afraid my sons will have to train harder."

"B-but, they said they were going to bait you all out! Does that mean they are going to try to use someone to lure you all out?" I ask worried for who ever they are going to use.

"Sammy's right Master Splinter, should they patrol to make sure they do not harm someone?" April said worry in her voice as well.

"You are right...Michelangelo and Donatello will patrol tonight while Raphael and Leonardo stay with Samantha tonight. Leonardo you stay with Samantha, Raphael you'll stay with April keep them both safe. Now you child, need to head home and clean up."

I blink remembering I stink like trash and garbage.

"Thank you for you're kindness Splinter," I stood up to bow slightly "I hope I wont be a burden to you and you're son's." I stood back up straight.

"You're welcome child, get some rest Leonardo will protect you tonight."

I nodded, Mikey whine saying he wanted to get to know me more and maybe he might get free pizza. I laugh telling him when it's his turn to watch me I'll get him his pizza.

…

I was in my apartment room telling Leonardo he can do whatever while I take a shower. When I step into the nice warm water my shoulders loosened it wasn't tense as much, I still can't believe I meet huge ass turtles and a rat! I should be fainting on the spot cause my mind was blown, I guess it'll get to me tomorrow.

I finish my shower, got out drying off my body and rub the towel through my hair drying it. I use my brush to brush my short hair down, I put my PJ's on which was a shirt and knee length bottoms. I was nervous to walk into the living room cause Leonardo was in there and he seem like he didn't trust me so it scares me he might hate me. I took a study breathe opening the bathroom door leaving it open to see Leonardo looking through the book shelf of books Granny got me.

"U-um..."

"Good, you're out. You should to bed so I can leave here faster."

I flinch at his cold voice and what's worst he wasn't even looking at me made me more sad, I nodded slowly.

"Okay...night Leonardo." I said softly.

I walk to my bedroom closing the door behind me, crawled into bed crying into my pillow. Why does it hurt Leonardo hates me? Is it because I wish to be part of his happy weird family? I end up crying myself to sleep.

…

 **Next Day**

I didn't want to get up at all, but I had work so I got up put on my work clothes on. When I walk into work I went to work answering the phone, but when I was on my lunch break Miranda walk over with a pizza box and a piece of paper.

"Sorry to bug you on you're lunch break again, but this caller was very weird he ask for you to deliver his pizza to him...I would call the police cause it was really creepy, but I know you can take care of yourself but please be careful." She told me while she handed me the pizza box and paper.

I frown set my lunch on the table standing up.

"I don't mind...I have my cellphone with me just in case."

I reassured her, I walk outside while carrying the pizza and looking at the piece of paper frowning at the address.

"That's so weird...why deliver one pizza at a run down building?" I mumble to myself while walking.

 _I think I should call April or find a nearest manhole to see if one of them come with me_ That's when I remember how Leonardo was so cold to me last night, I didn't bother so I went to the address.

I pulled open the big door to the building walk in.

"Hello?! I brought the pizza you ordered!" I shouted looking around until I fully turn around stood solid stone there standing before me was a people dress in black outfits those were the same outfits those two guy's were wearing when I heard them.

"So you did come after all, surprise you didn't call the cops."

I step back cautiously, fear hitting my heart.

"W-who are you guy's? What do you want with me? I'm just a pizza delivery girl!"

I was so screwed! Why didn't I go get one of the turtles?!

"You'll be the perfect bait for those freaks, now come quietly and we wont hurt you."

When one of them grab my arm I smack him with the pizza box making his grip slack, I push him away from me I whirl around and ran to the entrance. I was so close to get out when I felt this prick and pain hit my neck, I felt weird making my body sway and fall to the ground seeing nothing but darkness.

...

 **Me:** What ya think? Well the turtles save Samantha? Or well something else happen to her? Just keep on reading~ I'll try to update faster but please be patent. Ciao~


	5. Chapter 4

**Me:** Howdy! Here's the fourth chapter~ Sorry for the wait, I was taking my sweet time on this one~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC Samantha Clark and her Granny~

Enjoy~

…

 **His Loving Embrace**

Chapter Four: Torture Experiments and Heroic Rescue

…

 **Samantha's POV**

I groan, my body was sore but so was the back of my neck...wait! I sat up fast groan when a headache hit me.

"Bad mistake...w-where am I?" I mumbled to my self while getting up off a dirty prison type bed.

I walk to the door slowly turn the door knob oddly...it was unlocked.

"Hm...something about this seems off," I shook my head feeling determine to escape from where ever those stupid Foot-Clan people took me "Come on Sammy, be brave!" I encourage myself before pushing the door all the way slowly.

I look both ways carefully started walking realizing they took my freaking shoes! Why they take my shoes? I kept walking until when I hit a corner I slowly peek from around the corner before walking on ahead. I was so lost, I kept running into the same hallways! And finding a lab which I saw and hear animals howling or barking. That's when things gotten bad in seconds.

" _Ah, Samantha Clark. I'm so glad you're awake and walking around perfect timing to test out how it went._ "

I frown look around until I saw a camera facing me.

"Who are you?! And what you mean test it? You better not have injected me with anything or so help me I'll- ugh!"

I got angry before but this time it felt like my head was splitting and it felt like someone was smacking my head in with a sludge hammer.

" _Tsk, tsk tsk~ You wouldn't want to make me angry my dear, I just injected you with a animal DNA and just what it can do._ "

I was pissed off, he did do something to me! But I have to keep calm, I hate violence. I took study breathes in and out until the pain slowly went away along with the anger but I was still mad.

"Why are you doing this? Why me?" I calmly ask while glaring at the camera.

" _Simple really, I wanted to bait those turtles some how and I needed a new test subject, last one up and died on me sadly poor girl was perfect in my eyes but she was just a toy and a test subject after all._ "

"You sick fucker! Y-you murdered someone?! You're freaking mental!" I shouted at the same time keeping the anger low for now.

" _Now, now. I did it to further my research, I believe you should run for you're life girl you don't want to me monster chow now do you?_ "

"What? What you mean monster chow?!" It grew silent "Hey! You better answer me-"

I stop hearing a roar echoed around the hallway, my eyes widen when a huge beast came walking around the corner.

 **April's POV**

I walk down the manhole to the lair to see the guy's trying to hold Raf away from Leo, I frown.

"What's going on?" I put my hands on my hips getting their attention.

"This numskull was suppose to watch over that girl last night but he left her unprotected." Raf said glared at Leo.

"I had better things to do than watch a human girl Raf! And I don't trust that girl, she could be working with Shredder for all we know!" Leo shouted back at Raf.

"Whoa! Leo...you left Sammy unprotected?! She trusted you to watch over her, and why would she work with Shredder? She lost her father for petes sake! All she has is her Granny, so tell me Leo...is she working for the Shredder now? Her Granny told me, she's a loyal person always puts others before herself." I said scolding him.

He look guilty look down.

"..."

"Any ways, have you guy's seen Sammy?"

They look at each other shaking their heads at me, that just made me worry more.

"Why you ask April? Isn't she at work?"

I sighed "That's the thing Donnie, her friend on work called her Granny worried that she hasn't returned from a delivery run."

"That sounds like trouble."

Raf spoke up cross his arms frowning.

"Yeah, so I'm heading over to her work to talk to her coworker and get any clues. I'll call you Donnie, so hopefully that Shellphone of yours will work."

I hurried out of the manhole, to Joe's Pizza's place. I enter to see a girl with long light brown hair with pink streaks in her hair.

"May I help you ma'am?"

"Actually yes, um you called Samantha's Granny about her not returning from a delivery? I'm her neighbor, I was suppose to meet her today but she hasn't shown up."

She frowns in worry "I'm afraid so, I sent her on a delivery run like three hours ago."

"I was afraid of that...can you tell me anything, like where did she deliver the pizza."

When she told me, she wrote down the address I rush out thanking her, I look at the address on the paper seeing it was a run down building no one uses. I use my cellphone to call Donnie which he made it to connect to his shellphone.

"Donnie?"

" _Cool it works! Hey April, did you figure anything out about Samantha's whereabouts?_ "

"Yeah, I got a address so meet me near Joe's Pizza's okay?"

I hung up after he said okay, about a minute later they showed up using the shadows. I handed the address to Donnie telling them, it was a run down building no one goes too.

"Hmm that's odd..."

I felt worry hit me again, I hardly known the girl and it felt like I known her all my life like a younger sister.

"What's odd Donnie?"

"The address you gave me, and the location of the building...I look it up and that was one of the places the Foot Clan used as a hide out."

Fear smack me in the gut.

"Oh no...they must of kidnapped Sammy! They probably know she's connected to you guy's or they don't know and is going to use her as bait. We have to find her now! Donnie, do you know any location's where they might taken her?"

"Hmm, I believe so. That girl told you anything that might help me find out where she might been taken?"

I was going to say no, when I remembered she said she's been gone for three hours.

"She said, Sammy has been gone for three hours. Does that help you any?"

He nodded giving me a toothy grin "Yep, don't worry April. She'll be safe when we find her."

"I hope you're right Don...please be safe Sammy." I prayed softly looking up into the darkening sky.

 **Samantha's POV**

"Ahhh!"

I screamed when I was dodging but wasn't fast enough the beast's claws clawed my back sending me to the floor, I shakily stood up facing the beast growling at me. I was panting shallow breathes, I was exhausted from running and in pain from all the wounds this beast gave me.

"D-darn it...I-I gotta run, tch. I'm not going to become some monster chow any time soon."

I quickly push back the pain and exhaustion behind the back of my mind and ran down another set of hallway finding a door that leads down stairs, I could here the monster's hungry roars from behind me but I kept running even pushing to my limits. I found a room and quickly ran inside pushing on the buttons to close the stupid thing, I gasp when I saw the monster charging so I worked faster on the machine pad thing and luckily the door slide closed making the monster smack right into it hard making me flinch feeling for it.

I groan fall down to the floor catching my breathe for once, even though the monster was kept banging on the door even clawing at it. I crawled backwards until my back hit the wall, I pulled my knees against my chest arms around my legs trying to wrap my head around what happened so far.

 _So far I met huge ass turtle that can fight like ninja's, than I get kidnapped and is being used as a test subject! Why can't I just wake up from this nightmare? Oh right, I'm not dreaming...this is real and I'm about to be monster chow._ I thought to myself trying to keep the the tears from falling hearing the monster roaring louder in anger and smacking the door harder and louder, i-it was horrifying! Was I in some horror film where the girl get's eaten by the monster?

I was going to wait for my death when suddenly the banging and such stopped, I got up slowly and cautiously walk over to the door to put my ear against the beat up door to hear muffle fighting? I gasp, it might be the turtles! When I jump back with a small scream escape my lips when something hard got thrown right into the metal door, thankfully I moved in time when the metal door fell inside the room to the floor and who was on it's back-uh shell was the red mask one...he's name was Raphael?

"Um, uh...A-are you alright Raphael?"

I stuttered out while walking to him, I helped him up off his shell.

"Thanks, wait...your that girl; Samantha."

I nodded "Y-yep, I'm so happy to see you and you're brother's. I-I want out of this scary place." I said in tears.

"H-hey, don't you dare cry kid. Come on while my brother's take care of that monster I'll take ya to April, she's hiding outside waiting."

I nodded suck up my tears and followed Raphael, seeing the brother's dodging the monsters claws. The monster saw me escaping and charged smacking the brothers aside to the walls, a scream escaped my lips alerting Raphael taking 'Sais'? Jump in front of me using his sais keeping his claws from getting to his face.

"Run down that hall kid! April should be right outside, and don't look back got it?!"

I was taken back, I don't want to leave him but what can I do? I nodded, whirl around and ran down the hallway hearing the turtle brother's fighting the monster. I don't know how long I was running but I finally saw the exit door! I push it open to step into the cold night, a shiver went through my body wrapping my arms around my body that I realize I was just wearing some dirty rip up gown that was to my thighs and I forgot my bare feet had bruises and scrapes from the floor and such.

"Sammy!"

I was pulled into a tight hug, it was April.

"A-April?"

…

 **Me:** What ya think? Can you guess which animal DNA that prick injected her with? If yo ucan guess right I'll draw her with the animal features~ Like the ears and tail~ Ciao~


	6. Chapter 5

**Me:** Howdy! Sorry for the wait~ Here's the next chapter! I hope this chapter is long enough?

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything! I just own my OC's Like Samantha Clark and her Granny! Miranda belongs to my senpai! While The new OC belongs to my little sister which is based off of her, so she's using her self.

...

 **His Loving Embrace**

Chapter Five: Odd Craving's And A New friend?

…

I open my eyes staring up at my ceiling remembering what happened yesterday, I was kidnapped by the Foot-Clan used as bait for the turtles and used as some test subject and now I have some animal DNA. Donnie the smart brother I guess took some of my blood to check on it to see what they did to me, while I rest in my comfy bed. April wanted me to stay with the brother's and their father/master but I said no, I didn't wish to burden them with me being in their home so Raphael took me back while April stayed behind.

"You still awake kid?"

I turn my head slightly to see the toughest and coolest brother(in my opinion at least) walking over, I still can't believe he was the tallest brother out of his other brother's. I push my body up smiling slightly at him.

"I...can't sleep, I'm still trying to wrap my head around what happened." I said softly brushing part of my strawberry blond hair away from my eye but it fell back so I ignored it.

"Hm, you should get some sleep. It's not good for ya, it's still night time so shut your eyes."

"Easy for you to say, my mind is over whelming with what happened yesterday it can't let me sleep!" I told him while rubbing my eye slightly, I'm sleepy but I can't seem to sleep.

"Would it put your mind at ease if I stayed?" He ask me which surprised me, I thought Leonardo was suppose to watch me.

"I thought Leonardo was going to watch me?" I ask confuse.

Raphael just snorted looking mad "That dumb-ass left ya unprotected when master told him to stay with you at night or at least check up on you."

When he told me that, my heart sink down to my stomach does Leonardo hate me?

"Hey..." I lift my head up since I hang my head when he told me "Don't let Leader get to ya, I can do a better job at protecting ya." He said in all confidants, making my heart skip a beat it made me so happy.

I couldn't help get up from my bed and with the best to wrap my arms around him(which was difficult!) I surprise him by hugging him kind of since he has a big shell on his back and his freaking tall and big, but I didn't care he was a badass turtle in my book.

"Thank you..." I whispered with tears welding up in my eyes.

"Geeze...'nough with the hugging kid!"

I chuckled when he gently pried me off him even picked me up sitting me on my bed, there was hint of blush on his green skin. He may be a tough guy on the outside but on the inside...beats a heart of a kitten~ Just a really big kitten...After that I actually did fall asleep with my hero protecting me and watching over me the whole night until morning.

 **Work**

When I came to work the next morning Miranda squeezed me so tight I felt like my eyeballs would pop out, but the manager didn't let that happen. It was a slow day at work though, so when it was my break I was craving fish and I never ate fish in such a long time. So here I was drooling over the fish stand, while the guy behind the stand cold sweated why? I ask for all the fishes raw~ Not caring what this feeling inside me was but I went with it. I felt happy when I got home, eating the fishes it was so delicious~

When I returned back to work, I felt refresh and I felt like I had lots of energy. So when I got a call for a order (from Mickey) he ask me if I was doing okay.

"I'm doing fine Mickey, but did you call to order or to talk to me?" I said with a chuckle.

" _Yep! And Raph was asking if you were okay or not-_ " He was cut off by something or someone, I cold sweated hearing Raphael shouting at poor Mickey.

It was quiet for a while when a rough but annoyed voice came through the phone.

" _Hey, sorry about Mickey. I swear, I'll kick his ass._ "

I giggled softly not noticing Miranda was watching with a raise eyebrow and a smirk.

"It's okay Raphael, but it was sweet you wanted to check up on me." Should I tell him I craved raw fishes today and ate five raw fishes with out cooking them? Just remembering my lunch I felt sick to my stomach.

" _Ya okay kid? Do you want me to come get you?_ "

I mentally laugh how sweet and caring he was.

"I-I'm...kind of fine, if you count I ate five raw fishes for lunch today and now I feel sick to my stomach...and the thing is; I don't like seafood." I told him the truth while rubbing my face with my free hand.

" _That's odd, hold on let me come get ya._ "

"Huh? B-but I'm still working."

I was shocked, I can't leave work now!

"Go on home Sammy," I jump from my seat almost dropping the phone to see Miranda standing there arms cross "If your not feeling well from yesterday, just head home I'll talk to the manager that you still weren't feeling well from what you went through."

"Miranda...very well, Raphael? Meet me at Joe's Pizza."

" _Got it kid, don't do anything rash while I get there._ "

"Yeah, yeah. See ya Raph."

I put the phone down ending the call, I took off the apron hanging it up in the back thanking Miranda a hundred times before stepping out in the sunny day. I lean my back against the side of Joe's pizza building, mostly a alleyway. I was looking through my iphone when some odd reason I smelled something copper...it's blood! Ignoring I was suppose to wait for Raphael, I heard a scream causing me to pick up my pace.

I stop put my back against the break wall, I slowly peeked around the corner to see Foot-Clan attacking some girl with shoulder length black hair crawling backwards from the leader most likely holding a sword, I look at where she was holding her shoulder he stabbed her. He was about to finish the job, causing said girl to close her eyes awaiting her death but I wont let that happen!

 **? POV**

I was walking home, I was visiting my sick mother. I thought 'Why not walk through the alleyway to get home faster?' I was such an idiot sometimes, so of course I get surrounded by those idiotic Foot-Clan, more like Stink-Clan.

"This is our turf kid, get lost."

I know I should listen but that other part of me...yeah.

"Why should I? I don't see your names on the buildings...and why are you wearing Pajamas? Like, seriously dude's! Trying to look badass and be like a ninja? I give you a 0 out of 10 and a thumbs down." I pointed both of my thumbs down.

"Why you! You'll regret insulting me!"

Yep, I pissed off a pajamas wearing wanna be ninja's. Why do I always get myself in this situation? Oh right, I have one fat mouth that I need to learn to keep shut sometimes. So now here I was back against the building holding my shoulder from where he stabbed me, when he was charging at me I shut my eyes accepting my death.

"Ugh!"

"Aagh!"

I open one eye, and open my other eye staring wide eyed at my savior. It was some girl my age probably older, standing there panting with blood dripping from her fingers and body.

"Hey, you okay?"

I look from the blood bodies of the Stinky-Clan to the girl who look at me with worry.

 **Samantha's POV**

When I came back to my senses I walk over to the injured girl, She was staring at the dead bodies so to distract her from the bloody bodies I stood in her line of sight.

"Hey, you okay?" I bend down checking her wound on her right shoulder "That doesn't look good, I should take you to the Hospital-"

"No!" I blink when she shouted 'no' out, she realized it and grew embarrass "S-sorry, but if you take me there my mother well know and she'll worry about me, s-she's in poor health and if she get's worried her sickness well get worst."

I frown "Very well, but I'll have to take you to my place than. I have a first aid kit there and maybe see if I can give ya stitches since that stab wound looks too deep to wrap yet." I explained to her gently.

"O-okay, thank you um...W-what's your name?"

I gently help her up putting her good arm over my shoulders walking her to the apartment building I live at.

"Oh, names Samantha but you can call me Sam or Sammy. Which ever works for you."

" 'Kay, my name is Nikkita. But you can call me Nikki for short."

"Nice to meet you Nikki, wish we met in better...situation than that back there."

"Y-yeah, I need to learn to keep my mouth shut." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Here's my place." I stop using my free hand I unlock my door gently push the door open with my feet.

I set Nikki on my couch handing her a small hand towel telling her to press hard on the wound, while she's putting pressure on it I rush to my bathroom getting my First Aid Kit while calling Raphael which I know well be one pissed of huge turtle.

" _Kid...you better tell me why your not here._ "

I cold sweated "S-sorry Raphael, but I smelled blood and I heard her scream. Some stupid Foot-Clan people were attacking a girl, who is in my place bleeding but the reason I called was 'I'm so sorry!'. I shouted out slightly.

I heard him grunt on the other end than sighing " _Fine, I forgive ya but next time ya call me first ya hear?_ "

I nodded "Yes sir! Oh um is April still with the 'others'?" I whispered at the end.

" _...Yep, she came with me to come get ya but she was clearly upset you didn't wait as will- hey! April!_ "

" _Sammy?_ " Oh crap...I'm dead now, she's been mother henning me lately since they saved me.

"I'm here Ap, I'm so, so sorry for not waiting for Raphael and you but someone was in danger and-"

" _Calm down, you just worried me is all. But I heard that girl you saved is injured?_ "

"Oh! Yes, can you come over and maybe help me? She doesn't want to go to the Hospital, cause her sick mom is there, and it'll make her mothers health worsen if she knew her daughter was injured." I explained everything to April.

" _Okay, I understand. I'll go get some things at the base from Donnie, does she need stitches or something?_ "

"Yeah, can you also get some anesthetic?"

She said yes, then I end the call walking back in the living room.

"Sorry about that, I called a good friend that can help me get some stuff to take care of your shoulder."

I sat down on my coffee table in front of her, I took the hand towel from her shoulder to see it wasn't bleeding as much anymore which was a good sign. I started washing her wound to pass the time before April can show up, it didn't take long though. Raphael came but he's hiding in my room until Nikki leaves or ends up resting.

"Thank you again for coming Ap, sorry for making you wait for me."

I greeted her and thanked her even apologized to her when she walk in my place, she waved it up dismissing it with a smile. But she did stare at me in shock, found out why I still hadn't had the time to clean myself from the blood, I quickly cleaned myself mostly my face and hands. We both got to work in stitching Nikki's shoulder up, after we finished that I started wrapping the bandage over her stitches to keep it from getting dirty and infected. It was getting dark out so when she was going to stand up, I stopped her saying she can sleep on my couch.

I told April to keep her company while I get a pillow and some blankets for her, which were in my bedroom closet where Raphael was waiting, I just hope he's not mad still even though he said he forgave me I just have a gut feeling.

…

 **Me:** What ya think? Keep reading if you like it, I don't know when I'll update but I well so don't worry and **PLEASE** be patent 'kay? I don't like it when someone is being impatient . so please be patent. Ciao~


	7. Author's Note

Sorry this isn't a chapter I just want to inform everyone who still reading this story and my other one's that I'm still working on each of my stories on here it's just taking me time to think of idea's ect. cause of family issues. I already finish the sixth chapter it just needs to be fix or stuff I miss is all, then I'll try to work on my Crossover story of Bleach/Fairy Tail I haven't forgotten but I just having so much fun drawing with my girlfriend and doing commission's for my watchers on DeviantArt. So I'm trying to finish the art first so please be patent with me I'm only human of course.


	8. Chapter 6

Me: Howdy~ Sorry about the wait people~ Here's the sixth chapter of "His Loving Embrace" there is some reference from some of the other TMNT series can you guess which one(s) I used for this Chapter? Here's a hint I'm working on another TMNT story but it's one of the newer cartoon version but it's not that new but still in a sense old and new? it's oen of my top favorite Cartoon version of TMNT. My sis couldn't beta this chapter which I can understand, she has enough on her plate so I'll just do what I can and if I miss something sorry. Now, Enjoy this chapter~ I know I enjoyed typing it~

 **Disclaimer:** I Do not own anything! I just own Samantha, her mom, her dad, her granny, or any other OC's that are in this story, just not some they belong to my friend's Nikkita belongs to my girlfriend NikkitaTheAnimeFan(Love ya babe)

...

 **His Loving Embrace**

Chapter Six: A Mothers Warning and a Beast Kitty?

…

I walk into my room making sure I closed it. I turn around to see none other then Raphael, he had his big arms cross.

"Raf-" I was cut off by him putting his three fingers up silencing me.

"Save it kid, I'm just glad you're safe. So, hows the other kid?" He ask with a nudge of his head to my closed door meaning Nikki.

"Oh, Nikki is doing better. Ap is helping her get her bedding ready on the couch, just to let you know." I informed him with a bright smile.

"Hm, good..."

It was a very awkward silence between me and Raphael, until April walk in after knocking at my door.

"Oh, was I interrupting something?" She look between me and Raphael.

'I wonder what she means by that?' I thought to myself but shook it away "No, how is she?" I was worried for Nikkita, she seem like a okay person, with lots of spunk and guts to sass some ninja's in pajamas that had katanas.

"Oh, she finally fell asleep after I gave her some sedative that Donnie gave me. So she's completely out like a light, I'll go to bed in my apartment room so take care of Sammy Raf or I'll kick you're ass."

I blink, did April just threaten Raphael? Damn She has guts like Nikkita, but Nikkita does it that ends up almost getting herself killed. I should bring her to my work when I can go back, so I can eat lunch with her and maybe get to know her more.

"No prob Ap, The kids safe with me, sweet dreams." Raf was so kind to April...wait was there slight jealous? I only think of Raf like some cool awesome hero that protects people in the shadows...right?

"Hey, kid stop day dreamin' and get clean up for bed. We are going to our home in the mornin', so get some rest."

I blink, realizing April left I'm such a dumb ass for not paying attention. I nodded and grab some pj's in my dresser then went to the bathroom, after I got my pj's on I did my teeth, face and brushed my short length brown hair poor thing was dirty and tangled so I knew I have to go in the shower before I leave with Raf and April.

I walk out of my bathroom yawning while stretching my arms up in the air hearing some crackle and pops from my back and chest, I crawls on my bed making sure I set my alarm clock on my phone which I set it an hour before we had to leave. I lay down on my side back facing the wall, seeing Raphael standing by my window.

"Night kid, I'll be right outside this window if ya need me."

I yawn again nodding sleepily not seeing him turning my night stand lamp off sending my room into complete darkness, I felt at ease knowing Raphael was outside my window protecting me and Nikkita and just like that I went into wonderful blissful dreams of good old days with my mom...and dad.

 _Dream State_

" _Sweetie! Come now, it's time to eat our picnic food!" A older woman that looks like she was in her twenties with long flowing brown sugar hair that was tied at the bottom of her hair, she had the kindest green eyes smiling gently at a young little mini version of her but with pixie cut._

" _Mommy! Look what I found! I found pretty flowers like mommy!" The young three year old girl said running to her mother, she held out her hands showing her many flowers she pluck for her mother._

" _Oh my!" She leans down slightly with her hands leaning on her knees "Those are beautiful, but not to correct you darlin' but my beauty doesn't compare to those flowers, but I know who can."_

" _Really? Is it daddy?" She ask confuse and curious making her mother laugh.._

" _No silly, only thing he compares to is a plum when he get's all red from sunburn." she chuckles pokes her cute daughter's nose causing her to giggle "Now the one person that EVER can compare to those flowers in you're hands is...okay?" it was like static cut out what she was saying._

" _Huh? What did you say mommy?" She ask with a tilt of her head._

 _She frowns sadly "I have to leave now sweetie, be strong for you're father okay? He needs you now, so forgive him if he makes a mistake okay? For Mommy?"_

" _W-what? Where are you going mommy? Aren't we suppose to be together?" Tears weld up in her eyes, tears escaping._

" _Ssshhh." The mother bend down put her hand on her daughters cheek gently wiping the tears away "Don't cry kitten, daddy well always protect you alright kit?" She told her gently, she lean forward kissing her daughters forehead one last time before standing back up smiling sadly at her daughter that change from a little child to the seventeen year old version of now._

" _Mom? P-please don't leave me again!" She step forward hand reached out to grab her arm but she couldn't move!_

" _Stay strong Sammy, don't let anyone put you down, keep you're chin held high and proud of who you are...my sweet daughter."_

 _She gasp when her mother turn around and starting walking away into a light that was very bright. She she got into the light she turn around facing her daughter one last time with a smile._

" _Remember little kit...'control'."_

 _She frown not getting what her mother is trying to say, she tried moving and struggling to get to her mother, crying out to her begging her not to leave her, all she could say in return was one word; 'Control'._

" _MOTHER!"_

 _Dream Ends_

I sat up with a gasp, sweat was covering all over my body making the pj's to stick to my sweaty body. I slowly got up to go to my bathroom, I grab a washcloth and got it wet in cold water and rubbing it gently against my sweaty face. I sleepily took it off my face to look in my mirror, I gasp fell backwards on the floor, my heart was beating so much. I pulled my legs to my chest sobbing silently into my knees rocking back a forth seeing the pale face of my mother staring back at me.

~~~Skip An Hour later~~~

I got out of the shower water dripping from my naked body, I turn to the same mirror I saw my mothers pale face wiping the steam from it to see my tired eyes and wet brown hair. I sighed grabbing my hair brush and started brushing my wet hair until I got all the tangles out, I grab my outfit that was light purple that goes off my left shoulder and has a black tank top underneath it, that as three light pink hearts on the front, for the bottom I put on a dark magenta skirt on along with knee length cat stockings that have cat faces on each front of it. And for the shoes is black flats, I do like cats but sadly I'm allergic to them.

I hated it when I had nightmares, specially when I see my own mother's pale ghost face staring into my soul. I yawn slightly while walking out of the bathroom to my kitchen, I grab bacon, hash brown and couple of eggs and started cooking.

"Hmm, yummy~ I love it when I wake up to the smell of breakfast~" A chirping voice said behind me, I turn around smiling at Nikki but then frown remembering she wasn't suppose to be walking round!

"You're suppose to be laying on the couch! You're still healing." I rush over but not before turning off the stove.

"Nah, I'm fine. The pain went away last night, so don't worry so much." She wave her hand dismissing it with a smile.

"But-" I tried to reason with her but it was impossible, that girl is stubborn like a ox. I sighed "Very well, but don't come crying to me when you're stitches break." I told her turning back to cooking Nikki's breakfast.

"Hey, that's harsh! You didn't have to say it all bluntly like that." she said with a huff, I just smiled while my back was turned while cooking.

"It's the truth, and finished~" I put the two eggs on the plate same with the hash-browns, couple of toast and last but not lease...bacon. I put the plate on the table when she sat down, I handed her a fork "There, eat up, I have to go so stay got it?" I told her while grab my jacket putting it on while I heard Nikki say 'mhm' so I step out of my apartment room walking out of the building.

I was walking to where the manhole I went through before when April lead me too, when something I smelled. I started to sniff, fallowing the wonderful smell to see fish~ I drooled some walking closer seeing people walking to their truck to get more probably, I couldn't stand it the smell, the temptation I wanted all of them!

 **April's POV**

"Come on guys, enough fighting for once." I tried to break up a fight between Raf and Leo...again, it was about Samantha.

"Forgive me April, but Master told me I was suppose to watch over Samantha." Leo told Raf while glaring at his brother.

Raf didn't like that making him growl "Who was the dumb ass who left her unprotected in the first place, huh?! And Master entrusted me in protecting the kid now, so shove that up you're ass oh, mighty leader!"

I was getting really annoyed with their bickering "Enough!" I shouted at them making them stare at me in surprise, and walking in the living room of the turtles home was their father and also their Master 'Splinter'.

"What is with the commotion my son's? Hello Miss. O'Neil, I hope my son's isn't causing you stress?" He walk over standing in front of me.

"Hello Master Splinter, sadly yes they are." I give Leo and Raf a pointed look making them look away guilty "Leo and Raf wont stop fighting over who is going to watch Sammy tonight."

"Is this true Leonardo, Raphael?" He walk over to them with a frown on his face.

"Forgive me Master, but it was you who appointed me in watching over Samantha Clark."

"Yes I have-" Before Master Splinter could finish Raf step forward outraged.

"But Master Splinter, you appointed me to watch the kid cause this dumb ass left her!"

"Only because I thought she was working with the Shredder!"

"Oh wow, what an weak excuse leader. Why don't you come back with something better then that?! I'm leaving, I promise to meet the kid at the manhole."

"Raf! H-hey hold on-"

"Don't go after him yet Miss. O'Neil, let him calm down first. And for you Leonardo, I'm very disappointed in you. You wont be watching Miss. Clark until I see fit, for now on Michelangelo will be watching over Miss. Clark along with Raf watching Miss. O'Neil." they all heard a 'Yahoo' and 'woot' in the background making everyone shack their heads.

"But Ma- Ow!" before he could argue Master Splinter smack him on the head with his own cane, making me giggle behind my hand.

"Enough excuses! Now go meditate, and think of what you've done."

"...Yes Master Splinter." He put his fist to his hand giving Splinter a respectful bow leaving to the meditation room most likely.

Mikey jump up "Whooo! I can finally hang with the cute babe! Yes! This time I WELL win her over, but don't worry April, you well always be my number one."

I rolled my eyes with a smile "Whatever you say Mikey, but I better go check up on Raf. Seeya Master Splinter." I bowed and walk away back to where the manhole was, to see Raf tapping his foot, arms cross wearing a worried frown.

"Raf? What's wrong?" I walk over to him.

"Tch, the kid suppose to be here by now Ap...Fuck this, I'm going up top and find her."

"W-whoa! Hold on Raf, people well see you if you do. Let me go find her okay? Just go back and hang with Mikey."

"Tch, fine if you find the kid...I'll have a word with her...alone." I sighed watching he storm back to his home.

I climb out making sure no one is around before I climb out closing the manhole, I started going back to my apartment found Nikki watching tv news, I was about to leave when I heard breaking news, I walk over frowning seeing some...cat like hug beast!

"Holy crud! That's a huge ass kitty." I look over at Nikki sweated when she was munching on...pickles? I shook my head.

"Stay in Sammy's place Nikki, don't leave got it?"

"Aw, but I want to see beast kitty up close April." She whined to me.

"Not butts! It's dangerous outside, so stay put!" I quickly ran out closing the door behind me and rushing back to the manhole.

"Master Splinter! Guy's!" I stop running panting and gasping for air, when Master Splinter, Leo, Raf, Donnie and Mikey rush over worried.

"What is wrong child?"

"On the news...there's a beast like creature attacking people by the harbor, it already killed two people and three injured and in the Hospital." I informed them finally catching my breath.

"I see..." Master Splinter was in thought when Leo step up.

"We have to stop the monster! Master Splinter, we must stop this monster before it harms or kills anymore people."

"Hmm, yes. Do so but be stealthy my son's, stay in the shadows and make sure no one see's you." He warns his son's.

They all bowed quickly running to fight the beast, I stayed though. All I can do is wait for their safe return and keep Master Splinter company. I just hope they stop the beast before it kills or harms anymore innocent people.

 **Raphael's POV**

I hated this, I didn't care to deal with this monster where's the damn kid at?! I swear, that kid is going to make me snap. When me and my brother's found the monster, it was horrible. Copes were firing at the monster while the bullets just bounce right off of that monster's body! I was in aw over what I was seeing until Leader ruined it as always.

"Mikey, Donnie. Try to lure the monster in the back alleyway, and make sure no one follows. Raf you're with me to deal with it when it comes."

I huff "Whatever Leader, just don't get in my way." I brought out my sais, waiting in the shadows with Leo while Mikey and Donnie went to lure the monster to us and away from the people.

 **Mikey's POV**

"Whoa! Donnie, look I found a box full of fish." I told Donnie with a big grin on my face.

"Hmm, that could work since it seems to be in a way favoring fish." He put his goggles over his eyes "Okay, I calculated how far we should toss the fish to get it's attention, now just throw it- Mi-Mikey!?"

I ignored him, he was just talking about numbers so I just did my own thing. I toss a fish hitting smack on the face...

"Oops..." I smiled sheepishly, when it snap it's head in our duration growling.

"You shouldn't have done that Mike! Now you just made it angry instead of BEING hungry!" I rub behind my head smiling nervously.

"Sorry Dude, I just didn't like to listen. But hey, at least we got it's attention right?" I said with a big grin on my face.

"...Yes, in a way you did but now I think we are on it's food chain list now."

I turn back around confuse to see the monster charging at us, I gasp jumping up along with Donnie just in time for it to run into a old abandon building.

"Sweet! Let's let it chase us to Leo and Raf." I jump from the building along with Donnie to where Leo and Raf was waiting.

...

Me: It seems they have to deal with a new monster/threat, just who is this beasty kitty? And where is Samantha? If you want to know Just stay tune for the next chapter ;) Ciao~


	9. Chapter 7

Me: Howdy! Sorry for the long wait everyone, been busy with family issues yet again, and trying to clear out my to do list on DA. Enjoy~

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT I just own my OC's, I just don't own Nikkita, she belongs to my gf, Miranda was made for my friend.

 **Warning! Some swearing and gore in this chapter!**

...

 **His Loving Embrace**

Chapter Six: Cat and Mouse

…

 **Leonardo's POV**

I didn't want to deal with this beast cat...thing, but I have to so it'll never harm anymore people then it has. That's when I saw Donnie and Mikey jumping from the buildings fast, and I saw why; The beast cat.

"Get ready Raf! In coming." I shouted out to Raf.

He grins swirls his sais in his hands "Finally, some action!" I roll my eyes at my brothers antics but I brought out my katanas.

We both got in our stances, then we attacked.

 **No One's POV**

The four brothers jumped into action, they fought the beast cat but of course they got swatted by it's sharp claws but they didn't give up and got right back up. It wasn't long until something odd happened, the beast cat froze right when it was about to slam it's claws at Raphael who it pinned with it's other paw. It's claw that was raise frozen mid swing looking down at Raphael who stared at the cat beast with a confuse frown. But just for a sec, it's red bright eyes flashed green than back to crimson red eyes, it quickly jump away before the turtle brothers could chase it, they were more worried about their brother.

"You okay Raf?" Leonardo ask while helping his brother up.

"Ya, but something about that beast cat was...off." He spoke out loud.

"What do you mean Raf? Do you know where that monster came from?"

"Nah, nothing like that...but, it's eyes. They changed from red to green, I know those eyes somewhere..." He mumbled to himself before shaking his head "Nah, no worries it's nothing big. Let's go home and inform Ap and Master Splinter."

"Yeah, let's head home."

The four turtle brothers jump from building to building.

 **Samantha's POV**

I woke up on a cold ground...wait, wasn't I in town to go see Raphael and the others? I sat up groaning slightly, my whole body ached and I could feel the cold wind against my body...wait. I look down in horror to see I wasn't wearing any clothes! I stood up trying to cover my breast with my arms seeing a trash can led taking it covering it the best to my front, I peek out from the alleyway to see no one since it was dark out now oddly.

After allot of sneaking up the stairs to my floor, I quickly ran pass Aprils room and my granny's to mine. I tried opening it but it was locked! I cursed under my breathe until the door started to open, I was confused for a minute until I remembered, Nikkita was still in my place!

"Oh, you're home Sammy! Where were...you...?" Nikkita slowly look from my face down to my feet then back up to my nervous smile, while holding the trash can led to my crotch "...Nice, you trying to do a streaking or something Sammy?" She said with a teasing sly smile and voice, wiggling her eyebrows making me cold sweat.

"W-what? I-I wasn't...s-streaking!" I said raising my voice in a small squeak.

"Eh? Than why are you butt naked? Were you...skinning dipping?" She tried again but with a raised eyebrow.

"N-no! Not even close! E-enough questions, let me in I'm really freezing my ass off like literally." I sputtered out in surprise and embarrassment.

"Sure...naked girl." My cheeks flared up seeing her grinning ear to ear enjoying teasing me, darn her.

I rush inside hearing the door close and the locks being locked, I was in my room putting new clothes on. I sighed, I walk in my small living-room where Nikkita was sitting down surfing the channel. I sat down next to her rubbing my head messaging the headache I had since I woke up from the alleyway.

I look up hearing familiar voices and sound effects, Nikkita stop changing the channels right at my favorite shows of all time. Dragonball GT! I smiled widely, that's my favorite anime of all time! Me and Nikkita ended up watching a marathon after showing her my complete collection of all the Dragonball series, and what's more Nikkita told me she had a complete collection of Ouran High School Host Club! Who knew we end up being good friends.

 **Next Morning**

 **Still Samantha's POV**

I was at work, cleaning the floor at my work. I was humming a happy tone, I woke up refreshed spending time watching Dragonball series was a blast with my friend Nikkita, she was weird but awesome. I stop mopping the floor hearing the door open and close, I look up to see just the person I was thinking about.

I smiled wave slightly at her "Hi Nikki! Are you ordering a pizza or something?" I walk over setting the mop away.

"Yeah I'm gonna order, that you're sweet ass hang with me."

I blink "Eh? B-but I'm wo-"

"Don't worry girl, I'll take you're place." I turn around to see Miranda smiling.

"Oh uh...th-thanks? I guess we can um order then?" I smiled nervously."

"Sure, what pizza toppings do ya want? And do you like bread sticks?"

"Pepperoni, and heck ya! I love bread sticks~"

Nikki order a large pizza with one side hers, which was cheese, and the other side was mine a pepperoni. We took the pizza after saying bye to Miranda to the park near by, we started eating talking about anime and which character is are favorite.

"So, tell me Sammy which character do you like out of all the characters in DBZ world." Nikki ask me then biting into her 5th slice of cheese pizza.

"Hmm, that's kind of hard to choose." I took a bite from my 4th slice, chewing it and swallowed it "but if it had to be one it would have to be Trunks Briefs."

"The future Trunks or the present Trunks?"

"Both but I would pick the future one."

"Eh? Why?" She tilt her head curious.

"Really? He lost everyone, and that one day he lost Gohan the androids killed him, he was Trunks best friend and teacher! Only person Trunks has is his mom, Bulma. And think about it if he finds a way to go to Dende's home he can wish everyone back and restore Earth...right?"

"Hmm, you got something girl. Shouldn't Bulma tell Trunks about that world and their dragonballs? Oh, I better go see my mom I promised her I would be back oh and keep the rest of the pizza."

"Oh, uh sure! Tell you're mom I said 'hi'."

After I knew she was gone, I close the pizza box pick it up and carried it to the manhole. When my feet landed on the ground, oddly I usually felt shock go through my ankles and legs...guess not. I just shrug not caring at the moment, I finally got to the home of my new friends...well turtle friends that are ninja's.

"Hi Guys! I got some extra pizza left over!" I shouted out and just like that Mikey was the first to appear grabbing the whole box, I laugh how hungry he was.

"Welcome back dudette! Everyone was looking for you, oh and Raf was very mad mumbling stuff under his breathe when he walk to his room." Mikey informed me. I flinch, I knew I was in trouble...big trouble.

"Sorry to have worried everyone, but I'll wait until the others show up." I walk over and sat down next to Mikey watching the news I think talking about some...monster, I was paying attention to the tv at the moment I was grabbing a slice of pizza before Mikey ate it all.

"Nah, it's okay babe. But I think Raf really likes ya, since he's so protective to you when Leo always talks bad about ya before." He said before he started munching on the rest of the pizza.

I smiled hiding the fact hearing Leo still doesn't like me it...hurts. That's when things got bad, Donnie, Leo and Raf walk over seeing me with Mikey.

"Hi guys!" I wave at them with a smile.

Donnie wave back but Leo and Raf both had their arms cross, I cold sweated seeing their cold glares.

"What's up Raf...L-Leo? What's hanging?"

"Where were you!? I've been busting my shell waiting for ya and here you are sitting on our couch eating left over pizza and saying 'What's hangin'?!"

"Raf calm down, You can't just shout at her we have to get an explanation first." Leo said calmly, but I can tell he was upset with me as will...lovely.

"I'm so so sorry for worrying you Raf, but I was going to go meet you at the manhole going through town-"

"Wh-whoa! Hold up kid, you went through the town?"

"...Uhhh, yeah...?"

"You didn't see the beast...no monster attacking people?!"

I frown hearing Raf said there was a monster in town attacking people?

"Wait...I never once saw a monster in town, everything was peaceful yesterday." But then something in the back of my mind was telling me something did happen but I can't remember! After smelling the fishes I black out than I woke up in an alleyway near my apartments.

"Hey dudes! The news are talking about yesterday!" I heard Mikey said making the four brothers and me to look at the screen, and I was surprise April was the one talking about it.

 _"Good evening, it seems after the monster attack people are coming together to help, sadly some of the people who did survive some sadly didn't survive on the way to the Hospital but only one survive the trip to the Hospital. But on the other note, we haven't found any clues about the beast yet, but if you see it please call 911 immediately. This is April O'Neil on channel 6, eyewitness news."_

"That's horrible, how could a monster do such a thing?" I spoke up getting their attention.

"Hn, horrible doesn't cut it hun it's more like disaster." Raf replied leaning on the back of the couch between me and Mikey, I look up at him but look back at the tv when Mikey shouted out there was a recorded film of the beast attacking.

When my eyes landed on the so called 'beast' my eyes widen in horror, images suddenly hit me full force causing pain to hit my head. I put my hand on the side of my face when it was getting more painful by the passing second, tears rolled down my face.

"Stop it! Turn it off!" I yelled out in a frantic voice causing four turtle brothers to jump in shock and surprise.

Mikey must of turn it off quickly, I squeezed my eyes shut. I had to get out of here! I-I'm a monster! I jump off the couch and started running to the exit of the manhole I came from but a three finger hand grab my elbow stopping me.

"Hold it kid, calm down. Sorry you had to see that, but don't worry it wont harm ya."

My lips trembled, I could feel it...c-crawling through my head!

"N-no! J-just let me go!"

"Not ah chance kiddo, you're sa-"

"I SAID LET ME THE FUCK GO!" When I yelled out I turn my body around eyes open and not knowing it change from the beast inside me than back to my normal green eyes, I snatch my arm from his grip and ran away.

When I got up top I ran through the street where lots of people were walking heading home or going to work, my run slowly turn into a walk then I completely stopped near an alleyway. I wobbled into said alleyway stopping. I put my hand flat against the building wall panting when a heard male voice behind me.

"Well, well~ Looky here, a easy target, let's play darlin'." I felt a hand grab my arm but suddenly he was on his back in front of me, suddenly...I felt good, this feeling going through my veins I need it...no I want it! I need to see their blood fly!

"Heh heh...pathetic, you useless, weak, minded humans are easy...You know, I have the perfect game we can play~"

"W-what would th-that be?" The man I knocked down to the ground ask trembling in fear, he was sitting up.

"..." My smile grew into a evil grin showing my feline fangs "Let's play Cat and Mouse, I'm the kitty cat...and you're my prey!" I shouted out eyes wide laughing seeing the dumb human male running deeper into the alleyway, fool.

"Hehehe~ You do know there's no exit human...I'll get you one way or another, then I'll rip out you're guts!"

I walk slowly to where the man was trying to jump and climb a brick wall that was too high for any human to get over, I chuckled making him stop and put his back flat against the wall shaking in fear.

"N-no! Please, have m-mercy!"

"Mercy?" I stop walking right in front of him smelling his fear "I don't have mercy...now let's see what I get for catching you~"

"Ahhh! Ugh!"

 **Nikkita's POV**

I was happy, the doctor said my mom's getting better. So here I was humming and skipping on the sidewalk until I heard a terrifying scream and laughter? Wait, the voice sounded familiar...Stupid me, I tip toed in the alleyway where I heard the said scream and laughter. I peek around the corner and to my horror I saw a man leaning his back against the brick wall blood all around him and on him with a hole in his stomach with...g-guts? I covered my mouth feeling sick to my stomach.

"Hehe~ It feels so good to be a free~ Now to reek havoc on this pathetic town."

' _No way...Was that...Sammy? No! Sammy isn't evil and wouldn't kill! I-I have to find April!_ ' I quickly ran out of the alleyway to where Sammy, April and Sammy's granny lived. I found her door and quickly started banging on it.

"April! April! P-please open up!" I didn't want to lose Sammy, she's my only best friend!

The door finally open up to see a confuse April.

"Nikki? What are you doing banging at my door at this time?"

"No time for questions! Come on! Sammy needs our help!"

"W-what?" She look confuse and shock while I was tagging hard on her hand dragging her to the stairs.

"Somethings wrong with her April! I-I saw her, oh my god, there was so much blood." I whimpered remembering all that blood and guts.

"Whoa!" April stop making me jerk slightly letting her hand go, looking at her "What's wrong with Sammy? And blood? Is she hurt."

"No, but we have to stop her! I heard her. Sammy wouldn't hurt anyone somethings wrong with her!"

"...Right, come with me now. And whatever you see or hear, don't tell a soul, got it?"

"Whatever, I don't care April! I just want my best friend back!" I told her with a trembling lips.

"Hey, don't worry she'll be okay."

She took me to a manhole near an alleyway opening it up, she went down but not before telling me to making sure no one see's us and to close it. I did just that, I pinch my nose smelling the sewage, ew. We got to the middle it seems, it look like people been living here? I squealed in surprise when four turtles came running over to us, I ran behind April freaked out.

"April! Thank goodness you're back, have you seen Samantha?" one of the turtles with...purple eye mask(?) asked April.

"No but uh...Nikki knows."

"Nikki?"

"Ya mean that other kid that Sammy saved from the Foot?"

"Yes, the same. She's uh...come on already, their not going to eat you or kill you."

I step out from behind April to see their confuse looks at me then at April.

"H-hi...um names Nikkita but um you can call me Nikki for short. Oh! But that's not why I'm here! Sammy, you have to stop her!"

"Stop her? What ya mean kid?" The bigger turtle with the red mask step forward scaring me slightly but I stayed strong pushing the fear aside.

I told them what I saw in the alleyway and what she said, they were flabbergasted and shock specially the red mask one.

"No...the kid would never harm a fly!"

"I know what I saw! I wish I was just imagining it but...wait, she did look different though, she had ears and a long fluffy tail and her feet were paw like. L-like some animal half human hybrid." I informed them realizing it.

"No...Donnie! Didn't you see anything abnormal in her DNA since we saved her?" The blue mask turtle ask the purple mask dude.

"N-no! It was the same as a normal human cells and I tried checking anything abnormal."

"Wait...When Sammy saw the news." The red mask turtle said.

"Oh yeah! She started freaking out and such and she went ballistic on Raf." The orange mask one said...wait he was kind of...cute gah! No time for that brain!

"Her eyes..."

"Huh? What is it Raf?" The blue mask ask the red mask name Raf now.

"When that beast cat attacked me and was about to swipe me...it's red crimson eyes turn to a green color...I knew it look familiar! When I stopped her from leaving after she saw the news, her eyes changed from green to the same crimson red eyes as the beast!"

"What?!" All of us all shouted out at the same time set for Raf.

...

Me: Wow...they finally found out who the beast cat is, and it seems Sammy's beast self wants to play but by using Samantha's body instead of using it's real beast form. If you want ot find out what happens next just have to wait for the next chapter folks ;) Ciao~


End file.
